De nuevo tú
by Zero-0017
Summary: -Realmente ¿eres de nuevo tú?- Eso se preguntaba Kagome.


**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Para mi este mes le pertenece a los Siete Guerreros solo por ser el septimo así que en homenaje a mi personaje favorito hice este fic...

Por cierto, se lo quiero dedicar a las chicas del Circulo Mercenario. Que por ellas he vuelto a escribir del fandom de Inuyasha.

Gracias.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Personajes:** Kagome y Bankotsu

 **Palabras:** 1,180 aprox

* * *

 **.**

 **De nuevo tú.**

 **.**

Era un espacio oscuro al rededor. No recordaba que hacia allí, ni como había llegado.

Nada.

Pero frente a ella estaba sentado sobre el suelo –o lo que fuera ese espacio negro bajo ellos- un chico que reconocía. Un joven de cabello oscuro y largo, amarrado en una trenza. De piel bronceada de un sutil color canela. Y facciones juveniles, masculinas y a pesar de que sabía que no era una persona de buen proceder, debía admitir que ese joven era tan apuesto como sanguinario. Con una característica estrella de cuatro picos dibujada sobre su frente.

Frente a ella estaba Bankotsu. El líder de los Shichinintai.

Pero ¿no se suponía que estaba muerto?

—Eres Bankotsu ¿verdad?

—No, solo soy una de tus fantasías sexuales…—hizo una pausa—¡Diablos mujer! Claro que soy yo, ¿eres idiota como para no reconocerme?

Kagome no quería contestar a eso, así que lo dejo pasar.

—Tú estabas muerto.

—Lo estoy.—Contesto Bankotsu como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ella calló por unos instantes.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—No lo sé.

—Pero entonces…

—¡Que no lo sé! ¿Quieres que yo te dé las respuestas? Estamos en iguales condiciones, mujer.

Se notaba que él tampoco estaba contento de estar ahí. Y por alguna razón, le creyó.

—Kagome— Dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Kagome.

Hubo silencio. Y Bankotsu solo atino a dejarse caer de espalda en el suelo. De verdad no es como que tuvieran más cosas que hacer. Solo estaban ellos dos, o mejor dicho: estaban ellos dos en ese enorme espacio negro.

—Entonces Kagome. ¿Eres la mujer del hibrido ese?

—¡¿Su-su mujer?! No, solo… viajamos juntos.

—Me mientes ¿cierto?—menciono con desgana.

—Es que bueno… yo… él…

—Si notas que te escuchas estúpida ¿no?—Se sentó de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas—No le hayo utilidad a que me lo niegues. Un hibrido como él no te protegería si no fueras su mujer.

A Kagome le sorprendía que pudiera mantener una plática con Bankotsu a pesar de sus malos modos. Le miro. No entendía el cómo… a pesar de que tal vez le odiara por haber lanzado esa flecha sagrada a su brazo, el moreno seguía con la conversación.

—Pero…—ya no supo que más decir.

—Ahora que recuerdo, esas ropas son extrañas. Me da un poco de curiosidad saber porque traes ese tipo de ropa. Enseñas mucho las piernas. ¿Trabajas en un burdel?

Bueno, eso sí era ofensivo.

—¡Es mi uniforme, idiota!

—Ah… ¿Uniforme? ¿De qué?

—De mi preparatoria.

—Se supone que me deberías responder para que ya no tenga dudas. ¡¿Qué maldita sea es una preparatoria?!

Era cierto. Bankotsu obviamente no sabía nada sobre la época actual, así que tenía la razón en tener semejantes dudas. Se acercó un poco a Bankotsu gateando. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? Aunque no es como que afectara en algo… él ya estaba muerto.

—Yo estudio. Vengo del futuro, y este tipo de ropa es normal de dónde vengo.

—Agh. Sinceramente lo que me dices se escucha muy complejo, que flojera.

Recargo su cara sobre sus manos.

—Bankotsu.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te vi aquí, pensé que me matarías.

Él chasqueo la lengua y le miro de frente, directo a sus ojos.

—¿Y que ganaría yo haciendo eso?

—¿Qué? Bueno, tú eres un asesino ¿o no?

Bankotsu se rio un momento y después se puso serio.

—No debería sorprenderme pero, ¿de verdad piensas que mataría a alguien sin una razón?

—¿No lo harías? Pero si a nosotros tu…

—Ese era trabajo, ¿crees que voy por la vida matando híbridos y a sus acompañantes por gusto? Mi trabajo me divierte, me da de comer, cierto. Pero no se hacer otra cosa. Soy un asesino; en eso tienes razón, pero soy un asesino a sueldo.

—Lo siento.

—Eres rara Kagome. Sabes, aparte de mis hermanos, eres la primera persona que se disculpa conmigo sin tener su vida en juego.

¿La había nombrado por su nombre? Ahora se sentía un poco rara delante de aquel chico, tal vez… ¿le había juzgado mal? Aunque admitiera ser un asesino, sabía que había más en él que solamente eso. Porque ahora que recordaba, Bankotsu era un humano: como ella; pero no parecía ni remotamente ser frágil como los humanos suelen serlo. Incluso había combatido a Inuyasha y le había dado bastantes problemas.

Estaba en medio de ese pensamiento cuando se notó una luz a la distancia que también Bankotsu vislumbro, poniéndose de pie.

—Iré ver—explico él.

—Voy contigo.

—No.

—¿Pero porque?

—Yo no le tengo miedo a morir. Después de la segunda vez, como que me da igual. En cambio tu…

No termino la frase y camino hacia aquella luz. Kagome le vio hasta que su silueta se desdibujo al entrar en aquel lugar. Pero escucho su voz a la distancia: «Adiós, Kagome»

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba recostada en la bolsa de dormir, con Shippo abrazado a ella, e Inuyasha estaba dormido sentado a unos cuantos pasos al igual que Miroku y Sango. Ese sí que había sido un sueño realmente extraño, pero decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto. Hace poco que habían luchado contra los Shichinintai así que esa podía ser la razón de aquel sueño, así que ese fue motivo suficiente para dejarlo pasar y no contarle a nadie.

.

Después de que el pozo dejara de servir para viajar entre épocas, la vida de Kagome continúo; esos tres años cuando no pudo regresar a la época antigua eran de r a la escuela, hacer tareas, exámenes, ayudar en casa, salir con sus amigas. Era tranquilo pero era aburrido. Y no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez que serían de los demás.

En uno de esos tranquilos días en que regresaba de la escuela, caminaba lentamente ya que el suelo estaba resbaladizo por la nieve, daba pasos lentos pero seguros. Acomodo su gabardina y la bufanda que traía puestos. Pero casi choca con un pequeñito que paso corriendo a su lado.

—¡Bankotsu, no corras!

Aquel nombre le hizo dar un brinco.

—Tu eres el lento Aniki, solo es nieve.—Grito el pequeño.

Se escuchó el bufido del chico que iba detrás de aquel niño. Y Kagome no pudo evitar ver al pequeño. Era muy lindo, con cabello negro tan lustroso que incluso parecía azulado en ciertas partes y que tenía un poco largo, además de una piel de hermosos color canela; pero lo más espectacular eran aquellos ojos tan azules y bonitos. Además que ¿no hablaba demasiado claro para ser tan pequeño?

—¿Aniki? ¿No eres muy pequeño para hablarme así?

—Aniki es aniki.—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

—En fin, vamos.

El niño de ojos azules miro a Kagome unos instantes y sonrió; le pareció que era de ese tipo de sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente que miro tiempo atrás: al Líder de los Siete guerreros.

—¡Adiós Kagome!

Dijo aquel pequeño de aproximadamente tres años y salió corriendo para que el chico que lo acompañara fuera tras de él. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar aquel sueño otra vez.

—Así que aquí estas ¿verdad?—murmuro con una sonrisa.

 **Fin**


End file.
